


Letters from Home

by simplyn2deep



Series: Daily Fics [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, M/M, War, dailyfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s been deployed and gets letters from home (pretty simple, right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from Home

**Author's Note:**

> **#1:** Written for the prompt _war_ for the 7 Day Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dailyfics)[dailyfics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dailyfics/).  
>  **#2:** Taking from the song _Letters from Home_ by John Michael Montgomery. Steve’s mother is alive, Steve’s father is alive, and DADT was repealed years ago, so Steve  & Danny don’t have to keep their relationship a secret.

Steve’s been deployed for two months when he gets his first letter. He knows who it’s from before he even opens it. It’s from his mother. Ever since he began his career in the Navy, she’s always been the first to send him a letter and this time is no different.

She tells him about the latest news from her school kids, the kids in their Ohana (“Chin & Malia’s boy got another first place ribbon in the science fair – he built a computer from the ground up. Kono & Charlie’s daughter made junior life guard. And little Gracie…well I’ll just let Danny tell you about what she’s been up to.”), and the latest rumors around the school office. She also tells him about how his father is doing. Before he left he was schedule for heart surgery, but he’s been on the go so much, that he didn’t have a chance to call home and see how it went (“Dad’s doing okay. The surgery was a success and the last two check-ups came back great. He’s still working on the Marquis and goes fishin’ at least once a week with Mamo. I know he’s never told you, but he loves you. Of course you know I love you too.”).

After he reads the letter and tells the men in his unit some of what his mother wrote to him, he folded the letter up and put it in his shirt pocket. He had work to do and hearing from his mother put him in a great mood and would help keep him going until he got the next letter.

\------

It’s another three months before he gets his next letter. He blames it on the fact that they’ve had to move base twice in the last 60 days, so mail is probably backed up. This letter comes from Danny. 

They’d been together about a year before he was deployed, so this time apart really tests the longevity of their relationship. They also talked about getting married, so when he reads that Danny told his parents about the plans they made, it warms his heart and he longs to be there instead of in the middle of the jungle. Danny goes on to tell about some of the cases the team had to deal with since he’s been gone (“Our friendly neighborhood drug cartel is back in business…or they were in business before Kono fired an RPG into the warehouse they were operating out of. This time, the Governor didn’t mind. I think someone’s been spiking his morning coffee. We also got a lot of solid leads into where Wo Fat vanished after he killed Jameson. I passed the information on to Joe.”). Danny saves the best piece of news for last. Nearly a page on what Grace has been up to in the last five months. Science fair project was a success (“She got second place on her dolphin migration patterns exhibit.”), even though she loves dolphins, she wants to be an astronaut and see a meteor shower in person, she’s still playing tennis, but is now in the doubles training, most of all, she misses Steve (“She really misses her makuakane, so you have to come home soon and safe, if not for me, then for her.”). Danny adds in a few recent pictures of Grace as well as a picture of him the first time he successfully catches a wave and doesn’t wipe out.

The guys in Steve’s unit joke with him about the letter he gets from Danny. They all met him and Grace at the going away party at his parents’ house. Steve tells them about the cases and about Grace, but the other stuff Danny writes, well that’s for his eyes and heart only. He folds the letter and puts it in his pocket, then kisses the picture of Danny and Grace before putting it inside his helmet and heading for the raid they’re going to do.

\------

The day the Steve is injured, he gets a letter from him father, only he’s not able to see it for nearly a month. He’s been through two surgeries and is starting physical therapy before he’s able to fly back to Hawaii and be medically discharged from the Navy. Steve’s second in command delivers the letter to Steve the minute he’s back from his therapy.

Steve stares at the envelope and his father’s familiar chicken scratch writing. He carefully opens it, unfolds the paper and begins to read. The letter isn’t long, but it conveys so much. He can’t remember the last time his father has ever told him that he loves him and that he’s proud of him, and reading the words written by his father brings tears to his eyes. If the other patients notice, they don’t say anything. One of the nurses discretely pulls the curtain around Steve’s bed to give him some privacy.

He rereads the letter a couple of times before folding it up and putting it in his pocket with the other two letters he got. He glances at the side table and smiles at the picture of his Ohana taken the night before he shipped off. Steve, Danny, Grace, his parents and his sister Mary sitting on the lanai of his parents house.


End file.
